Episode 9 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Murray: Hi! (with others) We're the Wiggles! (himself) I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm ready. Jeff: I'm ready. Anthony: I'm ready. Greg: I'm ready. Are you ready? Murray: Well... (with others) Let's wiggle! (Shot transition to the Song: Wake Up Jeff! a scene where the Wiggles & their friends are gonna wake Jeff up) Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness! It must be Jeff! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Guitar solo for an instrumental break while Jeff's snoring) Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Jeff: (yawning) Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at a ballet class) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far (The Wiggles singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat. Greg: (singing) Playing his guitar. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat (The Other Wiggles singing) Of the Big Red Car. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Jeff is fast asleep. Greg: (singing) He's having a little rest Greg: (singing) We better wake him up so let's all (The Other Wiggles singing) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Anthony is eating. He's got so much food. Greg: (singing) He's eating apples and oranges (The Other Wiggles singing) And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Singing Greg: (singing) "Scooby doo ah" The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. (Shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: What's the matter, Captain? Captain: Oh, Dorothy, my magic weathersword tells me that it's the end of the show. Dorothy: Oh, that's true. Captain: But, never fear, Dorothy, there's another episode of Network Wiggles tomorrow! Dorothy: Oh, goody. Captain: See you later, me hearties! Let's go, Dorothy. Dorothy: 'Bye, everyone! Captain and Dorothy: Bah bah bah bah bah bah! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002